


It Runs in the Family

by corgs



Series: take it easy (on my heart) [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, Single Parent!AU, side raken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8574844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corgs/pseuds/corgs
Summary: No, it doesn't bother Taekwoon that his six year old son, Sanghyuk, has a crush on his boyfriend and is in the midst of planning their wedding.  Really.  Vietnamese translation available





	

**Author's Note:**

> From this [prompt](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/151594297442/imagine-person-a-of-your-otp-as-a-single-parent). This can be read as a standalone.
> 
> There's a lot of things I wanted to expand on but I didn't know how to fit them all in one fic. This was originally suppose to be a '101 ways Sanghyuk blatantly tries to nab Hakyeon from Taekwoon' kind of fic, but nope. Maybe I'll do it (and a lot of other things for this AU) another day.
> 
> [Vietnamese translation](https://leeji98.wordpress.com/2017/06/06/transfic-leon-ft-sonhyuk-it-runs-in-the-family/) by [LeeJi](https://leeji98.wordpress.com/)!! <33

“Dad! Dad! Dad!” Taekwoon wanted to bang his head on the dining table but instead chugged the rest of his coffee, “Yes, Hyogi?”

Sanghyuk, Taekwoon’s pride and joy, threw his fork down onto the table and stared up at Taekwoon from his booster seat with twinkling eyes, “Dad! I really like school! Like, a lot!! Tons! And Mr. Hakyeon is really cool!”

While school had only been in session for three months, for the past month, Sanghyuk had reminded Taekwoon of his love for school and his first grade teacher every single morning, which was ridiculously cute. At least, in Taekwoon’s eyes. Though honestly, it was sometimes hard to imagine how cute little Sanghyuk shared half of his DNA, given how different they were but he wasn’t complaining. However, when it was eight in the morning on a Monday, Taekwoon wished he could lower the volume of his kid’s voice a few notches.

He put down his mug on the table and ruffled the six year old’s hair with affection, “I’m glad you like school so much but next time, don’t throw your fork.”

“Aye, aye!” Sanghyuk saluted Taekwoon with a wide smile. Taekwoon chuckled as he grabbed a napkin to wipe the crumbs from Sanghyuk’s face and lifted him off his seat, “Alright, it’s time to get ready for school.” Taekwoon put Sanghyuk down onto the floor and watched him run off to his room. In the meantime, Taekwoon cleaned the table and quickly washed the dishes as he waited for Sanghyuk to come running back into the kitchen with his backpack.

Once the dishes were done, he placed Sanghyuk’s lunch box (a One Piece lunch box courtesy of Jaehwan) on the table and checked to make sure all the appliances were off before leaving for the day. It was a routine Taekwoon managed to settle into after struggling for normalcy through the first year of single parenthood while managing a small business. It wasn’t easy, but he had people who helped him along the way and Sanghyuk’s bright smile made it all worthwhile.

Loud footsteps pounded through the apartment and in the blink of an eye, Sanghyuk was already at the front door, “Dad! Hurry up! I’m gonna be lateeee!”

Taekwoon shook his head, “Where do you think you’re going without your lunch?” He walked over to Sanghyuk with the lunchbox and his keys in hand. Sanghyuk received the box with small outstretched hands and dutifully put it into his backpack.

“I hope you made my favorite,” Sanghyuk wondered aloud to himself as he shoved his feet into his sneakers.

“That’s for you to find out,” Taekwoon teased as he also put on his shoes. Sanghyuk looked up at him with a pout and punched his thigh as hard as any six year old could.

“You’re no fun.” Sanghyuk mumbled.

“Come on, let’s go,” Taekwoon rolled his eyes at Sanghyuk’s antics and opened the front door for the rascal to run out.

  
**

When Taekwoon pulled into the school’s parking lot, he had to beg Sanghyuk to not leap out of the car and run off on his own. Once he got out, Sanghyuk was already waiting for him to cross the road together. Taekwoon took Sanghyuk’s hand in his and looked both ways (which Sanghyuk comically mimicked) before they crossed and entered the small elementary school. Sanghyuk freed his hand from Taekwoon’s and ran off to his class ahead of Taekwoon.

Taekwoon lagged behind his energetic son and when he had reached Sanghyuk’s classroom, Sanghyuk had already put his belongings away and waited for his dad outside the classroom door. Taekwoon knelt down and ruffled Sanghyuk’s hair, much to the younger’s distress.

“Daaad, it took me forever to do my hair!” Sanghyuk flapped his hands at Taekwoon’s so he could smooth his hair out.

“Sorry Hyogi,” Taekwoon smiled, “Will you forgive me if I make you some cookies later?”

Sanghyuk tapped a thoughtful finger to his chin once he was done fixing his hair, “Make that a very chocolate cookie and you got yourself a deal.”

“You’ve been spending too much time with Jaehwan,” Taekwoon muttered under his breath before placing a kiss on Sanghyuk’s forehead, “Be good at school today, okay?”

“Okaay!” Sanghyuk made an okay sign with his fingers.

Taekwoon got up from his kneeling position and waved at Sanghyuk, “Bye, I love you.”

“Oh, bye babe, love you too!” Taekwoon looked up from Sanghyuk and at Sanghyuk’s teacher, Hakyeon, “Oh, shoot.”

  
**

  
Taekwoon had Jaehwan work the front of the store while he worked in the back thinking of all the ways he could dispose of Hakyeon’s body. Among prospective options, throwing him into the Han River was at the top of the list. The two of them could easily play it off as a slip of the tongue to Sanghyuk but it didn’t stop Taekwoon’s desire to throttle Hakyeon after he had explicitly told the teacher he wanted to keep their relationship status hidden from Sanghyuk. The teacher had sent him a flurry of texts that Taekwoon decided to ignore.

Just as he was about to start filling some eclairs with cream, Taekwoon heard the bells of the front door ring, followed by a loud voice that proclaimed, “We’re back~!”

Taekwoon left the kitchen and emerged behind the counter of the cafe to be met with Sanghyuk seated at one of the tables and Jaehwan with Sanghyuk’s bag slung over his shoulder, shit-eating grin present. Jaehwan plopped the bag in front of Sanghyuk and strolled over to and around the counter to stand next to Taekwoon.

“Why didn’t you tell me you left to go pick up Sanghyuk.” Taekwoon frowned as Jaehwan took out a plastic cup, ice cream, and chocolate syrup.

“I did but you were kneading bread dough very aggressively,” Jaehwan shrugged, “And I very much like living.”

Jaehwan scooped up two scoops of ice cream and dropped it into one of the blenders, followed by an obscene amount of chocolate syrup, “It’s usually slow around this time anyways so I put up the closed sign. No harm done.”

Taekwoon began to say something but Jaehwan chose that moment to turn on the blender and effectively tune him out. Jaehwan looked at him innocently, as if he hadn’t done it on purpose. Taekwoon pinched his butt, which earned him a satisfying yelp, and went to grab some chocolate chip cookies and a plate to put them on.

“Now,” Jaehwan said once he was done blending whatever he was making, “Go give this to Sanghyuk because that kid literally made my whole day.” Jaehwan thrusted a chocolate milkshake into his hands, which Taekwoon wordlessly took.

Taekwoon looked over at Sanghyuk, who sat at the table coloring in a book and seemed to be acting normal for the most part. Maybe the chocolate shake will help make the talk he might have with Sanghyuk a little more bearable, even though the last thing he needed was a sugar high six year old in the cafe.

After a smack on the butt from Jaehwan, Taekwoon walked over to Sanghyuk and sat down in the chair opposite of him. Sanghyuk’s head shot up when he heard the plate being placed onto the table and shoved his coloring book aside in favor of the cookies. Taekwoon deposited the milkshake down in front of Sanghyuk and rested crossed arms on the table.

“Hey Sanghyuk, how was school today?” Taekwoon asked softly.

“It was great! Sungjae and I were jumping off the swings to see who landed more far away and I won by, like, fifty meters!” Sanghyuk said cheerfully between bites, “But something bothered me all day today and even Sungjae didn’t know and Mr. Hakyeon told me to ask you but Uncle Jaehwan knew!”

Sanghyuk lowered his cookie and stared up at Taekwoon with wide eyes, “Dad, Uncle Jaehwan is _seriously_ smart.”

Taekwoon glanced over at Jaehwan, who met his gaze with an energetic wave. He had a bad feeling about this, “What did Uncle Jaehwan tell you?”

Sanghyuk took a big gulp of the chocolate milkshake and wiped his mouth with his sleeve, “So, I was confused why Mr. Hakyeon said he loved you but I was even more confused because what does ‘babe’ mean?”

Taekwoon’s eyes widened and he immediately blushed at the words his son had just spouted. He could hear Jaehwan trying to stifle his laughter from a few feet away.

The six year old paid no heed to the two men as he continued, “So all day at school I really really wanted to know and I couldn’t wait to ask you!”

“Oh my god,” Jaehwan mumbled, shoulders shaking.

“When Uncle Jaehwan picked me up, I asked him and he said that you call someone ‘babe’ when you really like them and want to share your cookies with them. And eat each other’s buns, though I don’t really like buns but Uncle Jaehwan said you really like Mr. Hakyeon’s buns.”

Taekwoon’s eyes bulged and directed his attention towards Jaehwan, who was close to collapsing from laughter. Nevermind Hakyeon; Jaehwan just got bumped up to the top of his hit list. The urge to march into the kitchen and grab his sharpest dough cutter was too hard to resist. He almost did get up and do just that before Sanghyuk reached across the table to firmly grab hold of Taekwoon’s forearm.

“Dad,” Sanghyuk said flatly and held eye contact with Taekwoon, “Mr. Hakyeon’s my babe so hands off.”

Jaehwan gasped for breath as he laid on the floor.

  
**

Taekwoon eventually responded to Hakyeon’s messages (104 of them, though the majority of them was just his name in all caps with exclamation points and a variety of crying emoticons) and reassured the teacher that all was mostly forgiven but Taekwoon never got the chance to deny Sanghyuk’s correct assumption that he and Hakyeon were together.

While it seemed like Sanghyuk was okay, he really wasn’t for reasons that threw Taekwoon for a loop. One of the major indicators was that now, Sanghyuk wouldn’t let Taekwoon follow him to his classroom, claiming, “Mr. Hakyeon’s mine so you can’t come.”

Even at home, Taekwoon doesn’t go a night without hearing about it. He was sure Sanghyuk whispered, “Mr. Hakyeon’s mine,” into his room as the kid traveled to the bathroom every night. Kid logic will always be lost on him but the worst part was that Taekwoon was starting to feel possessive over Hakyeon because of his _own six year old_. Jaehwan thought it was hilarious until Taekwoon was handling sharp objects.

And then, when Jaehwan couldn’t babysit Sanghyuk on one of the nights Taekwoon was to go over to Hakyeon’s for their weekly dinner date, Hakyeon had insisted that Sanghyuk tag along (“I’d love to have Sanghyuk come over! I’ll make his favorite food and we can watch movies and play games! I’m so excited! ...Not that I _don’t_ get excited when it’s just us.”).

Which is how Taekwoon found himself on Hakyeon’s couch watching his son and his boyfriend build an intricate fort made up of blankets, cushions, and pillows in Hakyeon’s living room after dinner. Sanghyuk had taken on the role of architect and had drawn out an incomprehensible scribble on a scrap piece of paper, identifying one section of the scribble as the town, another part as the dinosaur park, and a large section as the house he shared with Taekwoon and Hakyeon. Apparently.

When they first arrived, Sanghyuk flew to cling onto Hakyeon’s leg with childlike happiness. It was a loud affair getting settled in as Taekwoon was attempting to get Sanghyuk to stop sprinting through the apartment. In the end, Taekwoon had worked up a minor sweat and managed to fill his exercise quota for the year.

Dinner was an even louder affair. Every time Taekwoon tried to hold a conversation with Hakyeon, Sanghyuk would suddenly blurt out a comment or question directed at Hakyeon (“Mr. Hakyeon! You have really fluffy hair! Can I touch it?”). Being a decent person, Hakyeon gave Sanghyuk the attention he desired. Taekwoon pinched Sanghyuk’s cheek in revenge, to which Sanghyuk let out a little yelp (“Daaad! I’m trying to eat this yummy mashed potatoes!”).

“Sanghyuk-ie, I don’t think I have that many pillows and blankets,” Hakyeon laughed once Sanghyuk laid out the plan for their fort. Sanghyuk looked up at the teacher, mouth agaped, “No way! I thought Mr. Hakyeon would have all the stuff in the world.”

“How about I go get everything and then we can decide? Taekwoon, do you want to help me?” Taekwoon snapped back into reality and looked up at Hakyeon, who was now looking down at him, “Sure.”

He got up and followed Hakyeon out of the living room and toward the hallway of rooms. Once they reached Hakyeon’s room, Hakyeon padded over to his bed and began to throw his abundance of pillows and blankets into a pile.

“I hope you cleaned them after last time,” Taekwoon said offhandedly as he scooped up five pillows, a comforter, and a fleece blanket into his arms.

Hakyeon sputtered wildly, face flushed, “W-What?! Of course I did! I can’t believe you just said that...”

Taekwoon snorted, waiting for Hakyeon to finish digging through his closet for more materials, “Sorry for having to bring Sanghyuk over.”

Hakyeon stuck his head out from the closet to fix Taekwoon a bewildered stare, “I told you before it’s fine. I was going to make extra food anyways so in respects to dinner, it’s no big deal. Otherwise, I was the one who insisted and I don’t regret it one bit.”

The reassurance didn’t make Taekwoon feel any better, “I know, but I also feel bad since we don’t have many opportunities to be together.”

Taekwoon guessed that Hakyeon had ignored him in favor of pulling out one last blanket to put into his pile. He picked up the pile, strolled over to Taekwoon, and shoved him with his shoulder, “I really like Sanghyuk. He’s a cute, funny, and smart kid when he’s not pranking half the class with Sungjae. I also really like you, especially when you make me yummy chocolate cake. Still trying to figure out how you’re biologically related.”

Hakyeon then gave him a sincere smile, “Besides, I treasure every moment with you, no matter the circumstance.”

Taekwoon stood frozen for a second before swiftly trailing after Hakyeon, cheeks unusually warm.

  
**

For a lack of a better term, Taekwoon felt like an awkward third wheel for the rest of the night as he watched his son and his boyfriend build an intricate fort made up of blankets, cushions, and pillows. In the end, they built a fort that consisted of one main room and two mini rooms that Taekwoon doubted he could fit in.

Somehow, Hakyeon and Sanghyuk managed to squeeze into the main room together and Taekwoon swore he saw Sanghyuk stick his tongue out at him before collapsing into a bundle of giggles thanks to Hakyeon’s tickle attack. Taekwoon decided it was time to throw together some brownies for dessert, which was the only time when Sanghyuk scrambled out of Hakyeon’s immediate space.

After helping to make and subsequently devour the brownies, Sanghyuk began nodding off so Taekwoon decided to call it a night after helping Hakyeon clean up the fort and dishes.

“Thanks for tonight,” Taekwoon said softly at the door, a sleeping Sanghyuk in his arms.

“Thanks for encouraging me to gain weight,” Hakyeon motioned over to the leftover brownies that sat on the dining table, “I had a lot of fun. Feel free to bring Sanghyuk over again.”

“We’ll see.” Hakyeon leaned forward to give Taekwoon a small peck on the lips, “Seriously.”

Taekwoon rolled his eyes as he gave Hakyeon a kiss in return, “We’ll see.”

“Drive safely!” Hakyeon waved as Taekwoon left the apartment.

  
**

Truth be told, it was a bag of mixed feelings seeing Sanghyuk so incredibly happy playing with Hakyeon because Taekwoon hadn’t seen Sanghyuk that happy in a long while. The feeling sat heavily in his stomach throughout the rest of the weekend and into the workday on Monday.

“What’s got your panties in a bunch?” Jaehwan poked his head into the kitchen with a look that Taekwoon wanted to punch off his face. Unfortunately for both of them (at least Taekwoon thought so since Jaehwan could use a dose of violence), Taekwoon was decorating a cake that required a delicate hand and messing up his hand was the last thing Taekwoon needed.

“I don’t pay you to talk,” Taekwoon focused his attention back on the cake, carefully piping out white icing into the shape of a rose.

Jaehwan skipped into the kitchen and stopped at Taekwoon’s side. He scraped up leftover icing from the bowl Taekwoon had used to mix the icing and hummed, “Actually, since we’re co-owners, I technically pay myself to not only bake but also talk to people.”

With a sigh, Taekwoon tilted his head to look at the younger, “What do you want?”

“Nothing, I just wanted to tell you to pop more of the chocolate cake batter I made into the oven.” Jaehwan threw Taekwoon a sympathetic glance , “Have you gotten laid lately?”

“Jaehwan–!”

“Oh I think I hear the sound of customers!” Jaehwan childishly stuck his tongue out at him, “Duty calls!”

Before he left, Jaehwan gave Taekwoon one last glance, “Hyung, just so we’re clear, I hope you know that you can talk to me about anything.”

Taekwoon let out a huff of air as he went back to decorating the cake, “I know, Jaehwan-ah.”

So Taekwoon did just that. He made himself a latte and motioned Jaehwan over to one of the tables during their lunch break. Jaehwan walked over with a plate of PB&J sandwiches, cut diagonally into triangles, and placed it on the table. Running a pastry-focused cafe had its ups and downs, one of those downs being the absence of any ingredients to make real, substantial food.

Jaehwan stuffed one of the sandwiches into Taekwoon’s mouth and took one for himself, “So, let me reiterate my earlier question– what’s got your panties in a bunch lately?”

Taekwoon glared at Jaehwan as he chewed on the sandwich, “I don’t think I want to talk to you anymore. It’s stupid anyways.”

“Nonsense! Anything that causes your brows to scrunch up like you just heard your metaphorical cat died isn’t stupid,” Jaehwan with disregard.

“I don’t think I can do this sober.”

“Taekwoon-ie!” Jaehwan gasped dramatically, “I never took you for the day drinking type! I am shocked and–” Taekwoon kicked Jaehwan’s shin from under the table, “I mean, take your time.”

“But, just making sure, this isn’t about Sanghyuk’s aspirations to wed your boyfriend, is it? Who knew wanting to tie the knot with Hakyeon was a genetic trait.” Jaehwan quickly backed his chair up away from the range of Taekwoon’s leg, “I’m just trying to lighten the mood.”

Taekwoon fiddled with his drink for a few moments before speaking, “You know how I brought Sanghyuk with me to Hakyeon’s this weekend?”

“Yeah, sorry for not being able to take care of him for you,” Jaehwan gave him an apologetic smile.

“It’s fine. Hakyeon was fine with it and so was Sanghyuk. It’s just….I haven’t seen him that happy with _me_ since before what happened so…”

“So you’re wondering if you’re a good parent,” Jaehwan quickly deduced and finished for Taekwoon, who nodded with downcast eyes.

“I don’t know if I’m cut out for this– being two people at once for Hyogi,” Taekwoon ran a hand through his hair in frustration, “I want him to be happy but it’s just me. And, after seeing him laugh so easily and smiling so brightly after so long because of someone that wasn’t his dad...”

Jaehwan reached across the table to cradle Taekwoon’s hands with his own, “Hyung, you’re doing the best anybody in your situation can do and I hope you know you don’t have to take on the world alone. We’re all here for you– me, Wonshik, Hakyeon.”

“And you know, Hyogi was probably just excited beyond belief to be able to go and play somewhere new to the point of pissing his pants so don’t worry. I know for a fact that Hyogi really loves his dad to, like, Pluto and back so don’t question if you’re a good parent. You’re a pretty fantastic one,” Jaehwan reassured. He cracked a grin and gave Taekwoon a meaningful squeeze.

Taekwoon snorted but smiled softly, “That really means a lot. Thank you.”

“Well I do babysit the little squirt to force you to have an actual social life so I think I’m deserving of many ‘thank you’s,” Jaehwan joked, retracting his hands in favor of taking another sandwich, “But, when was the last time you and cute little Hyogi went somewhere? Just the two of you?”

“The other day?”

Jaehwan dramatically sighed, “Not to the store hyung! I mean somewhere fun!”

“Sanghyuk has a lot of fun putting five packages of chocolate chips into the basket thinking I won’t notice,” Taekwoon mumbled. He still bought them– you can never have enough chocolate chips. “It’s probably been a while.”

“Well, he only goes to school or stays at home or the cafe. Not much chance for adventure and little boys love adventure, so…” Jaehwan cocked his head to the side, waiting for Taekwoon to fill in the blank.

“I can’t afford a trip to Tokyo and you know English isn’t my best subject,” Taekwoon supplied.

“I don’t mean Disneyland, geez! I get that you want the best of the best for Sanghyuk but have some faith in our capital city, like the aquarium or Lotte World.” Taekwoon took his phone out, catching onto Jaehwan’s line of thinking and began typing out notes, “Oh if you go to Lotte World, bring me please!”

Taekwoon looked up from his phone, “I don’t think I can watch a five and six year old at the same time.”

Jaehwan scrunched his brows in confusion, “But...isn’t Sanghyuk six…? Why am I the younger one? No, actually, what are you trying to imply?!”

  
**

  
The following Saturday morning, Taekwoon arrived at the aquarium with Sanghyuk who could not stay still. Taekwoon underestimated the number of people, mostly families (children with  _two_ parents), visiting the aquarium during the morning hours so he was starting to have second thoughts about the choice.

“Uwaah!!” Sanghyuk looked up at Taekwoon with pure ecstasy, “Oh my gosh!!! Dad!! Look!!” Sanghyuk then pointed at every single tank, “Fish!! Do you think we can find Dory?!”

Taekwoon couldn’t stop the small amused laugh that left his lips as he watched his son. Sanghyuk’s mouth had been in a constant wide mouth smile since they had walked past the lobby and into the main entrance of the aquarium. Seeing the excitement all over Sanghyuk’s face helped ease most of Taekwoon’s doubts about the excursion.

“I’m sure we can if we ask one of the nice people working here.” They had watched Finding Dory during the summer and then again a few days ago at Sanghyuk’s insistence once Taekwoon told him of their weekend plans. Sanghyuk’s fascination with underwater mammals made itself known for the remainder of the week as he pretended to be a shark. Taekwoon hadn’t bothered to check the species of fish the aquarium kept but he hoped they had whatever species Dory was.

“Oh, oh!! Dad, do you think they’ll have sharks too? Sharks are soooo cool! They go all _grr_ and _nyam nyam_!” Sanghyuk couldn’t keep his head still as he looked at all of the surrounding tanks. While they had tours, Taekwoon didn’t want to bother with them knowing Sanghyuk would just run off whenever something caught his eye. They could also take as much time as they wanted at each tank, and with Sanghyuk’s attention span, it would definitely vary.

“How about we go explore?” Taekwoon asked and squatted so that he was at eye-level with Sanghyuk, “Just promise you won’t leave Dad behind when you want to look at something? Dad wants to see too, okay?”

Sanghyuk looked up at him with a ‘ _Duh, of course dummy_ ’ expression, “Yes sir!” And then immediately said, “Jellyfish!” before he ran off. Taekwoon rolled his eyes, guessing Sanghyuk will probably just shout the name of whatever species he wanted to see before zipping off. He didn’t mind it though– he was glad Sanghyuk was enjoying himself.

This pattern continued through the jellyfish, regular fish (they had the Dory fish, which was apparently a regal blue tang), shark, and penguin exhibits until Sanghyuk’s legs got predictably tired and he requested to be carried in Taekwoon’s arms. While Taekwoon really should stop carrying Sanghyuk since he was getting older, he enjoyed spoiling the kid so he easily took his son into his arms, “Do you want to go see the turtles?”

“Yes! Let’s goo!” Sanghyuk pointed in a random direction, as if he was the one controlling where Taekwoon was going. “I think the turtles are the other way,” Taekwoon laughed softly as he made his way over to the turtle section.

“I’m six, I don’t know everything. That’s what you’re for,” Sanghyuk commented cheekily then added, “Also, can we make cookies and make them look like fish later?”

Taekwoon rubbed Sanghyuk’s head, “We can make whatever you want Hyogi.”

Sanghyuk nuzzled his head into Taekwoon’s shoulder, “I really love you Dad.”

He could feel his heart grow a little lighter, “I love you too Sanghyuk.”

  
**

“Okay, so the cake is going to be blue and we’re going to have cookies that look like sharks and turtles and dinosaurs,” Sanghyuk hunched over the table as he scribbled down his ideas, “There’s gonna be a lot of meat too. Oh, and we’re gonna have it in May.”

“Do we have to wear fancy clothes?” Hongbin asked, outwardly peeved at the idea of it.

Sanghyuk looked up at the seven year old with horror, “No way.”

“I think they’re planning Sanghyuk and Hakyeon’s wedding,” Wonshik said blankly as he slurped his iced americano through a straw, watching the two kids converse.

Taekwoon stared at Wonshik silently while Jaehwan buried his face in his hands, shoulders shaking. Jaehwan had given Wonshik a lemon streusel muffin that currently laid on its side half eaten. The aforementioned baker, once he was done laughing, swiped the leftovers for himself and then prodded Wonshik’s cheek.

Wonshik didn’t make any movement to stop Jaehwan and continued to stare off into space, “Maybe I should get them to plan mine and Jaehwan’s.”

“Should he be driving around like this?” Taekwoon asked Jaehwan, who shrugged in reply. He guessed that Jaehwan drove both Sanghyuk and Hongbin over from the school, not trusting too much in Wonshik’s current state.

“Probably not, which is why I’m driving his ass home,” Jaehwan then squished both of Wonshik’s cheeks, clearly humoring himself with Wonshik who was in a zombie-like daze.

Wonshik puffed up his cheeks, then Jaehwan deflated them with the push of his palms, “What will I ever do with you?” Jaehwan sighed affectionately.

“I’d die without you,” Wonshik replied deadpanned.

“No, I think you’d be dead by now if Bean-ie wasn’t taking care of you. You’re just lucky I’m moving in.” Hongbin was Wonshik’s nephew, who Wonshik was charged with taking care of for the next year while Wonshik’s cousin and Hongbin’s father, Taemin, was out on tour with a singer as a dancer. Wonshik was a workaholic so it was anybody’s guess why Taemin passed Hongbin into his care.

“I call carrying the rings!” Hongbin then shouted out loud, hand raised into the air.

At the sudden outburst, the three adults looked over at the kids’ table.

“Ok, then I call holding the rings when you and Uncle Jaehwan get married,” Sanghyuk offered Hongbin his pinky finger. The older wrapped his pinky around Sanghyuk’s outstretched one and shook them, “Deal!”

Taekwoon peered at Wonshik, who still had a blank look in his eyes until something in his brain snapped into place and his eyes widened with panic, “But I want to marry Jaehwan-ie!” Wonshik stage whispered, “Oh noooo…what do I do?!”

“Yah,” Jaehwan lightly slapped Wonshik’s cheek, “If you’re going to be like this, at this rate, I’ll seriously marry Hongbin. Why don’t you be more like hyung?”

The pair turned their attention to Taekwoon, “Even though he gets possessive when his kid professes his love for Hakyeon every night at bedtime after the goodnight kiss, he doesn’t let it bother him.”

Unconsciously, Taekwoon averted his eyes. With Jaehwan, nothing goes unoticed, “Why’d you look away? Unless...oh my god, I knew it bothered you more than you let on!”

Not wanting to deal with Jaehwan’s badgering, Taekwoon thought it would be a good time to pour Wonshik a cup of strong coffee. At that moment, Sanghyuk scrambled over to Taekwoon, determination set in his expression.

“Do you and Hongbin-ie want more food, Hyogi?”

“No, I just wanted to ask if you can make the cake for when I get married to Mr. Hakyeon.”

Taekwoon shot Sanghyuk a slightly strained smile, though the six year old wasn’t able to tell, “Anything for you.”

No, it doesn’t bother him one bit.

Really.

**Author's Note:**

> One minute I'm writing luck smut, the next I'm writing adorable kid Hyuk and son-idiot Taek. Also I'm really sorry for awkwardly shoving Wonshik and Hongbin in at the end. They'll be getting their own story in the future if that's any consolation. 
> 
> [](twitter.com/zeroo_cb)


End file.
